This invention relates to a vibration insulating device which mounts a vibrating body such as an engine on a mounting body such as a vehicle body while insulating vibration and an assembly method thereof, and particularly to a vibration insulating device in which a fluid chamber accommodating fluid is defined by an elastic support disposed between the vibrating body and the mounting body so as to change a volume of the fluid chamber actively, thereby reducing vibration transmission rate by using that active mounting force and an assembly method thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-250590 (Japanese Patent Application No. H8-59219) discloses a vibration insulating device having a fluid chamber accommodating fluid so as to change a volume of the fluid chamber actively.